All I want for Christmas
by Sute-Chan.Kaoru
Summary: Se acerca navidad... ¿Cuál será vuestro deseo para estas fechas? Los Hitachiin lo tienen bastante claro... ¿lo conseguirán? OneShot


Personajes: Ouran Host Club (Bisco Hattori)

Pareja: HikaKao

La historia surgió...: ...hace un año, más o menos, mientras escuchaba All I want for Christmas, de MCR. nn

All I want for Christmas

Estaban en clase.

Kaoru daba vueltas al lápiz que tenía en la mano.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no prestaba mucha atención a la clase.

Era Invierno, y el frío ya había comenzado a atenazar sobre ellos, viéndose obligados a llevar abrigo. En cambio, los pensamientos de Kaoru no podían ser más ajenos al clima, aunque estuvieran ocasionados por el suceso que en invierno sucedía. Se acercaba Navidad.

Sus reflexiones rondaban en torno a su hermano, aquella fecha especial y la forma para hacer que su hermano fuera más feliz. Quería regalarle algo muy especial a Hikaru, algo... "mágico"... pero por mucho que pensaba, no se le ocurría nada. Suspiró. Muy a su pesar, ya no podía leerle la mente como antes.

"Algo especial... muy especial, que Hikaru deseé mucho y que no pueda conseguir por sí mismo." -pensaba, una y otra vez, recordando los momentos en los que hablaba con su hermano, para ver si podía sacar pistas de aquellos recuerdos, pero era en vano. Lo único que conseguía era pensar en su sonrisa y en las escenas fingidas del Host... lo cual hacía que se sonrojara notablemente, a la par de causarle un sentimiento de dolor en alguna parte de su corazón.

"Concéntrate... no es momento de pensar en esas cosas... No pienses en el Host Club..."-se decía a si mismo.

El dichoso Host Club... el cual había hecho que se fueran separando más y más...

"...un momento..."

¡Claro! ¡El Host!

"¡Eso es! Tal vez pueda hacer que alguna de las clientas pregunte sobre ello en el Host Club. Será la forma más rápida de enterarse sin levantar sospechas..." –dedujo Kaoru, algo más feliz, ya que aunque aquello tenía ciertos riesgos, no se le ocurría que otra posibilidad para averiguarlo.

El Host Club está abierto

La sala estaba más alborotada que de costumbre, llena de gente hablando emocionada.

Todos se encontraban atendiendo a sus clientas.

Para la ocasión, Tamaki había encargado decorar la estancia con adorables adornos navideños. En algunos lugares había incluso muérdago colgado, ideal para las "parejitas".

- Hemos decidido celebrar estas fechas como los occidentales, con ese aire navideño tan entrañable que tienen en aquellas zonas. –explicaba Tamaki sonriente y orgulloso por su idea, a las clientas. Estas estaban encantadas con la idea.

Hikaru y Kaoru se encontraban con sus clientas sentados alrededor de una de las mesitas. Sobre ella había algunos dulces de colores llamativos, y un curioso Papá Noel de vistosos colores.

La conversación era tranquila, Kaoru decidió que era el momento ideal para sacar el tema...

- Ya que pronto será Navidad... contadme, ¿qué sería lo que más os gustaría recibir? –preguntó inocentemente con una sonrisa agradable a las clientas, aunque observaba por el rabillo del ojo a Hikaru, esperando atento a la respuesta de este.

- ¡Hm! A mí me encantaría pasar ese día en alguna zona montañosa rodeada de nieve... Sería muy romántico pasar una velada así con mi amor... –respondió una de ellas, sonrojada y con una sonrisa tímida y adorable en el rostro.

- Sería perfecto... –asintió la otra, con casi idéntica expresión. Tras un breve silencio en el cual probablemente se imaginaba la situación, pregunto con curiosidad a los gemelos.- ¿Vosotros qué querríais?

Kaoru fingió estar pensativo, para dar tiempo a Hikaru a contestar. Pero este estaba ensimismado cavilando la respuesta que iba a dar, mirándolo disimuladamente.

- Pues... yo... no me importaría que fuera, cualquier cosa que se me regale con cariño será bien recibida. –respondió finalmente Kaoru al ver que Hikaru no respondería antes que él, sonriendo tiernamente a las chicas, que no pudieron aguantar un suspiro al ver tan adorable expresión. Hikaru se sonrojó ligeramente, y desvió la vista antes de suspirar también.

_There's just one thing I need…_

La verdad... sabía perfectamente que quería, deseaba y ansiaba.

_I don't care about the presents waiting down the Christmas tree…_

"Si digo la verdad..." volvió la vista a su gemelo menor. "Sé que será una escena perfecta para las chicas. Pero yo quiero que él se lo tome en serio... quiero que entienda como me siento..., pero... mi inocente Kaoru no lo entenderá" pensó, entre angustiado y también feliz por la inocencia de su hermanito.

Aun pensando de esa manera, decidió intentarlo. No perdería nada intentándolo.

Las chicas y Kaoru lo miraban expectantes.

- ¿Hikaru...? –preguntó Kaoru, aunque en ese preciso momento se sonrojo y bajo la mirada rápidamente hacia su rodilla, donde estaba la mano del mayor, acariciándolo con ternura. Hikaru había puesto su mano allí "disimuladamente", aunque el que más había tardado en darse cuenta del gesto fue el propio Kaoru. Fingió estar pensativo mientras seguía acariciando al menor... dirigiendo la mano cada vez más cerca de la cintura de este. Kaoru no pudo reprimir un gemido, y las clientas estaban con los ojos completamente abiertos, emocionadas en extremo.

- Mmm... no sé... cualquier cosa... –acercó su rostro al del menor, que cada vez estaba más ruborizado.- ¿Qué me regalarás, Kaoru?... ¿Sabes que es lo que más... deseo? –le susurro al oído, con esa voz sensual que tanto usaba con el pequeño. Mientras hablaba había ido apresando y rodeando contra el respaldo de su asiento al menor con los brazos. Estaba completamente acorralado.

_I just want you for my own…_

El corazón de Kaoru latía a mil. Sentir a su hermano de esa forma hacía que tuviera que aguantarse los gemidos. Aquellas palabras lo habían emocionado en sobremanera. ¿Sería verdad que...?

Cualquier suposición sobre si los sentimientos que expresaba Hikaru en ese momento eran verdaderos se esfumó al instante cuando las chicas chillaron sin poder contenerse. Tuvo que dominarse para no cambiar aquella expresión de sorpresa e ilusión por una de amargura, pero llevaba tanto tiempo haciéndolo que no le costó mucho.

"Soy tan... iluso... solo es una actuación. Hikaru no me ama... él no me ama..." pensó para sí. Pero no podía dejar la actuación de esa forma. Desvió la mirada, fingiendo ligera sumisión al mayor.

- Hi... Hikaru... Sabes que yo te daría cualquier cosa... lo que me pidieras... –siguió el juego, con voz muy dulce, lo que a Hikaru le pareció también muy sugerente, que hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón.- Solo tienes que... sugerírmelo...

Ahora era Hikaru el que no podía apenas respirar. Se estaba excitando. Kaoru tenía mucho dominio sobre él, de eso no había duda. Si con unas palabras dulces podía provocarle aquello...

_More than you could ever know…_

Estaba a punto de sugerirle algo que deseaba desde hace mucho y que en aquel momento exigía a gritos su creciente excitación cuando...

- ¡¡Kyaaaah!! – otra vez las clientas. Aunque era entendible que no pudieran aguantarse a chillar. Él mismo quería gritar, pero de rabia y amargura por aquel daño que le hacía fingir.

Cerró los ojos, dolido. Él no era tan bueno ocultando las emociones, pero Kaoru seguía mirando al suelo, esperando una respuesta, por lo que no se dio cuenta del gesto.

"Kuso... Esto cada vez me tortura más..." pensó, amargamente. Pero no podía dejar pasar las oportunidades de estar así con su hermano...

- Muy bien, atente a cualquier cosa que te pida... Kao-chan... –sonrió burlón, seguía en la misma posición. Levantó la barbilla del otro con el dedo, dejándolo a la altura perfecta para besarlo. Se acercó, hasta casi rozar aquellos ansiados labios. Pero no lo hizo.

Aún así, el gesto era el broche de oro de la actuación, que dio por finalizada la misma.

Tras el finalizar la jornada en el Host, y después de la reunión para que Tamaki expresara con todo detalle lo que le gustaría hacer al día siguiente y los trajes que deberían ponerse, estaban listos para ir cada uno a su respectiva casa.

- Hikaru, adelántate tú. Yo tengo que hablar un momento con Haruhi. –manifestó Kaoru. Hikaru lo miró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, ligeramente molesto porque lo apartará de él.

- Claro, Kao, te espero fuera. –asintió Hikaru. Kaoru le sonrió, y con un mudo "gracias" le dio la espalda y se acercó a Haruhi.

Hikaru lo miró triste. Kaoru parecía deseoso de hablar con Haruhi.

"Como se haya enamorado de Haruhi... " suspiró, con fastidio y dolor. "Aunque sea Haruhi... dudo que la pudiera perdonar por llevárselo de mi lado..."

Pensando en esta y más cosas por el estilo, fue en dirección a la puerta del instituto, donde esperaría a su hermano.

Haruhi vio como el menor de los gemelos se le acercaba, mientras el otro seguía su camino en dirección a la puerta. Su expresión, normalmente de ligera inexpresividad, se transformó en una de curiosidad.

- ¿Kaoru? ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Por qué no vas con Hikaru? –preguntó al pelirrojo.

- Es que... quería preguntarte una cosa, y le pregunté si podía esperarme fuera. –respondió Kaoru, para después añadir una pregunta.- ¿No te importa que te pregunte? Es sobre Hikaru...

Haruhi abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Kaoru le preguntaba a ella sobre Hikaru? Aquello si que era extraño.

- Claro, pregunta... aunque si tú no lo sabes, no sé en que podría ayudarte yo. Ya sabes que eres la persona en la que más confía... –accedió ella. Kaoru sonrió, complacido por aquellas palabras. Haruhi sabía que era algo que él ansiaba oír, tener aún la confianza de su hermano.

- Mi pregunta es... bueno, ya sabes que se acercan las fiestas... Y el caso es que aún no tengo ni idea de que podría querer... ¿Te ha comentado algo? ¿Alguna cosa que le haría ilusión tener, algo que desee mucho...? –dijo Kaoru, adquiriendo una expresión interrogante en el precioso rostro y explicó- Es que estoy completamente bloqueado...

Haruhi guardó silencio, como si pensara, aunque sabía perfectamente que era lo que Hikaru más deseaba en el mundo...

Flashback

Tras la interpretación que acababan de hacer los gemelos ante las clientas, Hikaru fue rápidamente hacia Haruhi.

Necesitaba desahogarse.

Tenía que contarle a alguien lo que estaba sintiendo, para descargarse y poder pedir consejo.

Haruhi era la persona ideal, ya que siempre mantenía el pensamiento cuerdo y no veía ningún inconveniente en que sintiera amor por su hermano menor. Era algo así como su confidente, la persona en la que podía confiar para decirle las cosas que no podía contar a Kaoru, más bien la única cosa que no podía contar a Kaoru. El hecho de que se había enamorado de él.

Haruhi lo escuchaba atentamente mientras hablaba.

- He estado a punto de perder el control, Haruhi. Me había olvidado de donde nos encontrábamos, y de la gente que nos veía... Solo quería... –miró turbado hacia el techo. El silencio fue significativo. Haruhi asintió.- Dudo poder contenerme mucho más. El sentimiento cada vez se hace más grande, y cada día que pasa se me hace más necesario aplacarlo... y ya no es suficiente saber que me quiere como hermano. Quiero más...

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y se acaricio los ojos. Parecía desesperado, y Haruhi no dudaba en que así era.

- Si le hago algo... algo que él no quiera... no me lo perdonaría nunca... pero solo pienso en abrazarlo, en besarlo... –miró a los ojos a Haruhi, con un brillo de dolor en sus áureos ojos. – No quiero que me odie, ni hacerle daño.

- Hikaru, díselo. Debes decírselo. Sabes que Kaoru vive por y para ti y tu felicidad. Eres lo más importante para él. No te odiará por amarlo. Nunca será capaz de odiarte. –le aseguró Haruhi. Ella era consciente de los sentimientos de ambos chicos. Sabía que ambos se amaban, y que era un amor muy fuerte, pero no podía decirle la verdad a Hikaru. Eso no habría sido justo para Kaoru.

Hikaru miró al suelo. Comprendía aquello. Kaoru era una persona amable y comprensiva, y siempre se preocupaba por él, pero... Tal vez aquello era demasiado... Con el rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza que le daba pensar en la situación, asintió.

Se lo diría hoy mismo, no iba a esperar más.

Fin Flashback

- La verdad que no, lo siento. –dijo Haruhi finalmente. Kaoru asintió, algo contrariado.- Supongo que no tardará en darte alguna pista. Ten paciencia. –añadió, sonriendo cariñosamente al menor de los pelirrojos.

Kaoru la miró sin entender. Aún así, sonrió también. Haruhi se dio cuenta de que entendía a Hikaru. Las expresiones del menor eran bastante embriagadoras.

- Muchas gracias, Haruhi. –agradeció Kaoru.- Bueno, me voy yendo, Hikaru debe estar algo harto de esperar... ¡Hasta mañana, Haru-chan! –saludó y salió del aula en dirección a la puerta del instituto.

Haruhi se quedó sola, mirando la puerta por la que se había ido Kaoru.

- Espero que para mañana hayan arreglado todo. –sonrió, y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

Hikaru y Kaoru iban en silencio en la limusina, cada uno mirando por una ventanilla distinta. Estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, sin compartir sus inquietudes con el otro.

Kaoru se encontraba mejor gracias a las palabras de Haruhi. Lo habían animado, aunque, aún seguía creyendo que Hikaru sentía un amor muy fuerte por ella... pero no podía odiarlos, les deseaba la mejor suerte... aunque le doliera en el corazón, aunque amenazara con hacerse añicos.

Hikaru seguía pensando cómo y cuándo decirle a su menor sus sentimientos. Tenía que ser ese día, porque dudaba poder aguantarlo más, y prefería decirlo tras haberlo pensado, no por un impulso. Quería pensar para algo tan importante como aquello.

Lo miró disimuladamente. Kaoru estaba tan pensativo... los últimos rayos de sol le daban de lleno en el rostro y en el pelo, haciéndolo parecer que pertenecía a la rojiza puesta de sol que tenía detrás. A Hikaru se le aceleró el corazón. Abrió la boca y pronunció el nombre del menor como un suspiro, cargado de ternura.

Este salió de su ensimismamiento, le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa curiosa. A diferencia del paisaje que se apreciaba tras Kaoru, tras Hikaru se veía el cielo azul, donde la noche ya comenzaba a dominar el cielo. Kaoru supuso que sobre ellos ambos colores se unirían como uno solo... y deseó pertenecer a los matices aquella puesta de sol.

- ¿Huh? –pronunció Kaoru, dándole a entender al otro que lo escuchaba.

- Yo... –intentó decir el mayor, pero seguía embelesado por la imagen. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y miró directamente al sol, para poder hablar sin que le temblara la voz, y lo volvió a intentar.- Cuando lleguemos a casa... ¿podrías acompañarme un momento al parque?

Kaoru asintió sin dudar al instante, sin entender el ligero tartamudeo y el sonrojo de Hikaru.

En ese momento, la limusina se detuvo.

- Si, mira, ya hemos llegado, Hikaru. –señalo, fijándose a través de la ventanilla. Hikaru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¿¡Ya!? ¡Pero si acabamos de salir del instituto! ¡¡Kuso!!" –pensó este. No podía ser que ya hubieran llegado, que ya fuera el momento de decirle que...

- Hikaru... ¿piensas quedarte ahí sentado todo la noche? –le incitó Kaoru con una risita desde fuera del vehículo.

Hikaru gruñó casi imperceptiblemente. Bajó del coche y cogió al menor de la mano.

Tirando de él, lo llevó en dirección al parquecito que tenían al lado de su casa, que había sido hecho pura y exclusivamente para que jugaran los gemelos de pequeños.

Kaoru se dejaba arrastrar. Si Hikaru quería que lo acompañara, lo acompañaría, no lo dejaría solo. Si por él fuera él fuera, lo acompañaría durante toda su vida...

Miraron a su alrededor mientras caminaban. Tenían muchos recuerdos de jugarretas en aquel parque. De un tiempo en el que solo ellos existían para ambos, en el que nada podían hacer si no estaba el otro.

Un tiempo en el que ya se amaban, sin saberlo con certeza. En el que era más fácil que los gestos de cariño surgieran sin tener que fingir una actuación...

Ambos sonrieron ligeramente al recordar.

Hikaru se detuvo, sacándolos a ambos de sus pensamientos.

Estaban bajo uno de los árboles más alejados de la casa.

No quería que nadie escuchara aparte de Kaoru.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar al otro a los ojos.

Tenía el rostro completamente encendido, el pulso acelerado y los ojos cargados de emoción contenida y vergüenza.

Se preguntó cómo llevando tanto tiempo juntos, y siendo Kaoru tan bueno para entender los sentimientos de los demás, no se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Era extraño, aunque hacía que entendiera aquello de que las personas no suelen percibir lo que se siente por ellas.

-Hikaru... ¿estas bien? –preguntó Kaoru, preocupado.

"Adorable" fue lo único que logró pensar Hikaru en ese momento. Aquello lo impulsó a hablar.

- Kaoru... yo... –tragó, intentando deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta y se empeñaba en no dejarle hablar.-... hace mucho que quería decirte una cosa... pero temo que me odies... por favor, no me odies por lo que te voy a decir.–rogó. El dichoso nudo no se iba.

Vio como los ojos sorprendidos de Kaoru lo instaban a hablar. Había captado aún más su atención, si es que era posible.

- Sé que está mal, que no debería ser... somos hermanos gemelos... pero, no puedo reprimir este sentimiento más tiempo... –inspiró profundo. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Ya no había vuelta atrás, no se le ocurría nada que decirle a Kaoru para que sonara convincente en aquella situación aparte de lo que sentía.

Se armó de valor, soltándolo rápidamente, como queriendo librarse de ello:

- Te amo, Kaoru.

Solo recibió silencio por respuesta.

Hikaru esperó así, con los ojos cerrados a la respuesta de Kaoru.

Supuso que le gritaría, le golpearía o le insultaría... aunque sabía que aquella no era la forma de actuar del menor, la situación era desconocida... Pero la respuesta no llegaba.

Hikaru abrió temeroso los ojos.

Kaoru estaba quieto, con los ojos abiertos de par en par mirando como su reflejo lo miraba temeroso.

"¿Me ama? ¿Ha dicho eso? ¿De... de verdad?" –Kaoru no podía creerlo, ¿su anhelo más deseado se había hecho realidad? Debía ser un sueño, un hermoso sueño...

Hikaru no sabía como interpretar aquello, por lo que mantuvo la distancia.

- Yo... Kao... lo siento... sé que es duro... yo... –no sabía como disculparse. –Yo... –pero se calló en pleno intento.

Kaoru había empezado a reaccionar.

Se había sonrojado notablemente y lo miraba con ternura y amor infinitos.

Dio un paso en dirección al mayor y lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Ahora era Hikaru el que no podía hablar.

"¿Qué... qué significa esto, Kaoru?" –quería preguntarle, pero no le salían las palabras.

- Hikaru... no sabes cuanto... no sabes cuanto he deseado oír esas palabras de ti para mí... no sabes cuan feliz me haces... –lo abrazó más fuerte y lo miró a los ojos desde esa posición. – Te amo... Hikaru... eres lo que más amo del mundo...

Aquello provocó la reacción de Hikaru. Rodeó al menor con los brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

- Te amo. –decía, mientras le besaba en el pelo, la frente y los ojos.- Mi hermoso Kaoru. Te amo.

Era suyo, todo suyo. Nadie se lo arrebataría, aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a cualquiera. Eso era lo único que pensaba, mientras lo abrazaba más cariñosamente.

Kaoru sentía aquel contacto extasiado por la ternura y amor que le transmitía. Solo podía pensar en que aquello debía ser un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar...

- Te amo, Hikaru... eres mi vida... –suspiró Kaoru dulcemente.

Allí se quedaron hasta bien entrada la noche, abrazados y diciéndose hermosas palabras.  
Palabras que nunca antes habían podido expresarse.

Hikaru amaba a Kaoru.  
Kaoru amaba a Hikaru.

Nadie más tenía que entender.  
Su mundo rebosaba de amor, un amor que ahora eran capaz de comprender.

 

En la fiesta de Navidad que se celebró en el Host Club al día siguiente, los gemelos informaron sonrientes a los demás integrantes del club sobre su nueva condición de pareja.

- ¡Bien! ¡Me alegro que de que hayáis arreglado todo! –sonreía Tamaki, feliz de que sus pequeños "hijos" fueran felices.

- Tened en cuenta de que esta relación os traerá problemas. Si necesitáis ayuda, contad con nosotros. –advirtió Kyouya.

- ¡Una gran noticia! –exclamaba Honey, con los ojos brillantes y emocionado.- ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotros, Hika-chan y Kao-chan! ¿Verdad que nos alegramos, Takashi?  
Takashi asintió en silencio, con una ligera sonrisa.

- Y aunque haya complicaciones... –dijo Hikaru, con gesto que estaba entre medio de una sonrisa y un gesto desafiante.

- ... las afrontaremos. –terminó Kaoru, con una radiante sonrisa.

Los demás sonrieron.

Haruhi cogió a Kaoru del brazo para hablarle al oído.

- ¿Ya sabes que le vas a regalar? ¿Ya sabes que es lo segundo que más desea? –preguntó, dando a entender como lo primero ya estaba cumplido.

Kaoru asintió y sonrió. Miró con ternura a Hikaru, que se ruborizó por ello.

- Todo pensado... –fue lo único que dijo. Haruhi sonrió.

La fiesta había acabado. Todas las clientas se habían ido, deseándoles a todos los hosts una feliz navidad. También los otros cinco se habían ido. Solo quedaban ellos dos.

Kaoru se había ofrecido a ordenar lo que quedase después de la celebración y Hikaru, que no podía ni quería irse sin él, lo ayudaba.

Tras un rato de mover cosas de un lado para otro y guardar otras en cajas, Hikaru estaba bastante aburrido. Se hacía tarde, ya deberían estar en casa. Suspiró. En aquellos momentos podrían estar en su casa, abrazados como el día anterior... o tal vez siguiendo con su lista de deseos...

- Hikaru, ¿podrías venir un momento? No será mucho tiempo... –llamó Kaoru, con voz extremadamente tierna. Se le aceleró el corazón de solo escucharle hablar así. Fue rápidamente a su lado.

Kaoru le sonrió con dulce picardía y señalo sobre sus cabezas. Ambos miraron hacia arriba. Sobre ellos estaba una de las plantas de muérdago que se habían colocado para que las clientas pudieran pedir a su anfitrión favorito un beso navideño.

Hikaru no entendió en un primer momento, pero después volvió la mirada a Kaoru, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. El deseo de probar esos tersos y sugerentes labios le había fluido hasta sentirlo a flor de piel.

- Es tradición. –se excusó Kaoru tímidamente.

Hikaru no se lo pensó dos veces, y se acercó con avidez. En sus ojos se pintaba una mirada entre sensual y eufórica que Kaoru no le había visto nunca, aunque no tuvo miedo. ¿Qué daño podía hacerle el mayor? Confiaba en Hikaru, y sabía que no le haría nada que él no quisiese, aunque aludido no estaba tan seguro de ello en esos momentos.

_Make my wish come true…_

- Todo por la tradición... –susurró Hikaru, ligeramente ronco, antes de unir sus labios con los del menor.

Un roce suave, tímido y tierno, que comenzó a ganar confianza y hacerse más profundo y pasional. Ambos sentían el amor del otro con aquel fogoso contacto. Hikaru apresó la cintura del menor, mientras este le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos. Se separaron para respirar, y mientras Kaoru recuperaba el aliento, Hikaru procedió a inspeccionar su cuello. Se estaba olvidando de que aún se encontraban en el instituto. Solo sabía que quería sentir a su hermano completamente...

Kaoru estaba en un estado parecido, pero... sabía que no era el lugar, aunque fuera el momento.

- Hikaru... –gimió. – Aún estamos en el instituto...

Hikaru pareció despertar. Miró a Kaoru a los ojos. Ambos estaban excitados, ninguno quería parar, pero Kaoru tenía razón.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad, y prometiéndose mentalmente que acabaría con lo que había empezado, se separó de él.

- Vayamos a casa, entonces. –sugirió, con voz ronca. Kaoru asintió, algo entristecido por haber roto el momento. Hikaru se dio cuenta de que se sentía culpable.

- No te preocupes, seguiremos en casa... –le aseguró, guiñándole un ojo seductoramente. Kaoru volvió a sonreír, sonrojado.

Se cogieron de la mano. Kaoru cogió el muérdago y se lo guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

- Para no olvidarnos, Hikaru. –le explicó, al ver que el otro miraba con curiosidad. Este coincidió, satisfecho.

_Baby, all I want for Christmas..._

Así salieron, cogidos de la mano, dispuestos a hacer de aquella noche una velada inolvidable.

_... __is __you__._

Fin.

--

Os ha gustado? deditos

¡Que conste que lo escribí hace un año! ./U

Perdonad mis fallos u.uU reverencia

Y gracias por leer n/n


End file.
